


Pancakes & Maple Syrup

by cakebaek



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Its really soft, M/M, get ur tissues, they go grocery shopping and eat pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakebaek/pseuds/cakebaek
Summary: Minghao always wondered how he got so lucky.





	Pancakes & Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time my good friend suggested, “JEONGHAO BUT THEY DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE GROCERY SHOPPING” and thus, this has been born hehe~ this one is for u leslie!!

It was a few minutes past midnight, and Minghao was getting ready for bed. It was rare he’d finish his day so early, and he was more than ready to take advantage of it.He sulked to the bathroom, shoulders slouched. He was exhausted from nonstop rehearsals, as was everyone else. 

Minghao stared at himself in the mirror, eyes puffy and dark, hair messily parted, skin gleaming with sweat. He reached for his face cleanser, and before he even had the chance to pop open the cap, a familiar high-pitched voice that just went _right through him_ called out. 

“Hao!” 

Minghao sighed heavily, dragging his feet across the floor and out of the bathroom. Running out from his own bedroom came Jeonghan, fully dressed with the car keys in hand. 

“Going somewhere?” Minghao rubbed his eyes.

“I’m going to the store. And you’re coming with me!” Jeonghan smiled, holding out his free hand. 

“It’s late,” Minghao replied. “And didn’t we just go three days ago?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “There’s thirteen goddamn people in this house. We ran out of shampoo. Now I suggest you come with me unless you can stand dirty hair, Minghao sir.”

“Can’t you just go by yourself?” Minghao rolled his own eyes in response. 

“I can,” Jeonghan paused. “But I enjoy your company.”

Minghao silently contemplated, though it didn’t take very long. He really didn’t want to go out, and he didn’t think he could possibly have any energy left in his body, but Jeonghan was the best thing for him now. Nothing could make Minghao feel better than Jeonghan could. He just had this aura about him that made him feel warm inside, and Jeonghan could see right through Minghao’s cold exterior. He was the only one who really understood the way he was, and he made him feel the happiest anyone ever did. 

Minghao sighed again, fondly this time. He reached for Jeonghan’s hand and smiled. “Of course I’ll come with you, Hannie.”

Jeonghan’s face lit up, his cheeks dusting pink, and his eyes squeezing shut from the size of his smile. “Yay! Nighttime grocery shopping adventure!”

Minghao couldn’t help the blush spreading across his own cheeks. Jeonghan was just too sweet, he couldn’t stand it.He knew he was wrapped around his cute little finger, and he’d drop anything for Jeonghan at any time, but he didn’t mind one bit.

Jeonghan led Minghao out to the car. The air was warm and dry, and the moonlight shone on their smooth hair. Jeonghan found it amusing that with the way it reflected on Minghao’s jet black hair, he looked like an angel with a bright white halo.

It was a short ride to the store, and the pair spent most of it in silence, enjoying each other’s warmth. Jeonghan’s hand rested on the shift with Minghao’s placed over top of it. They hummed the tune to their favorite songs, speaking little to each other before arriving in front of the market. Jeonghan parked, and they tangled their hands together as they walked through the doors.

“I’ll get the cart! Go find the shampoo, you know, the one that Jihoon says makes his hair super soft,” Jeonghan chuckled. “You know how he gets when his hair isn’t on a hundred.”

“I do,” Minghao grinned. “The purple bottle?”

Jeonghan was running to grab a cart, a big smile on his face. From the other direction he shouted a faint, “Yes!”

Minghao often found himself wondering how he got so lucky. Right now was one of those times. 

Jeonghan was always so cheerful, and he found such joy in the small things. The way he’d jump up and down each time he made Minghao laugh, or that one time Minghao laughed so hard he cried, and Jeonghan wiped the tears away, with that same bright, contagious grin that turned Minghao into a puddle.

So he went off to find the shampoo in the purple bottle. And as soon as it was in his hands, he noticed a cart hurling toward him, Jeonghan perched on the back of it like a cute little bird, flying toward his nest. 

“Ahh!” Minghao shouted. “Don’t hit me!”

He was joking in all honesty, but Jeonghan jumped off the side of the cart and stopped it in its tracks, right before it inevitably would have hit Minghao. 

“Xu Minghao,” Jeonghan pressed his index finger to the tip of Minghao’s nose. “I would never.”

“I know, baby,” Minghao giggled. “I was messing with you.”

“Baby!” Jeonghan repeated. “That’s me, I’m Hao’s baby!”

Minghao smiled, running a hand through Jeonghan’s blonde hair. “Yes you are.” He said. “And I’m yours.”

“Okay, I know we need more frozen dinners,” Jeonghan reached into his pocket and pulled out the grocery list. “Gyu eats them all. I swear, he better stop that.”

“If he keeps eating so much he’s gonna grow too tall and hit his head on the ceiling,” Minghao teased.

“Silly,” Jeonghan giggled. “He already does that.”

His eyes scanned the list some more, checking to see what the other members had written down.

“Oh my god!”

“What is it?” Minghao looked over Jeonghan’s shoulder, and burst out laughing at the sight of Seungkwan’s handwriting. “No way!”

“Nobody show Vernon that. Ever,” Jeonghan laughed along. “Although, I guess Kwan will eventually.”

“Remind me to leave the house tomorrow night so I don’t need to hear that,” Minghao chuckled.

“Yeah, but I’m sure the guys feel the same about us, Hao,” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Shhh,” Minghao placed a finger to Jeonghan’s lips. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Moving on!” Jeonghan changed the subject. “Josh wants Cheez-Its? What the hell are Cheez-Its?”

“They’re cheese crackers, what else?” Minghao and Jeonghan pushed the cart along to the snack aisle. 

“Pick it up, sleepy head!” Jeonghan teased. “Do you want me to push you in the cart?”

“No, silly, I’m oka—“

Minghao felt himself being lifted off the floor, a strong pair of arms around his waist. He curled his legs to allow Jeonghan to place him down into the shopping cart. 

“My poor baby’s so tired,” Jeonghan combed Minghao’s hair back with his fingers. 

“Can we go get something to eat?” Minghao leaned back in the cart and made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one can be in a metal shopping cart. 

“Sure,” Jeonghan smiled. “We’ll stop at the pancake place on the way home?”

Minghao blushed instinctively, because just like that, Jeonghan knew what was on his mind. He always knew, and Minghao couldn’t understand how. Even now, all he was thinking about was pancakes and maple syrup and he could absolutely tell.

“Mm,” Minghao hummed quietly. “Yes, please.”

“Let’s just finish up our shopping first,” Jeonghan kissed the back of Minghao’s head as he pushed him around the store. “Almost done, love.”

Minghao took to ordering their food ahead of time so they could pick it up and it would be ready. The pancake place near their house was open 24 hours, which was especially convenient for their busy schedules. As Jeonghan raced around the store with Minghao in the cart, he ordered everything as usual. Blueberry pancakes with butter for Jeonghan, and some fluffy plain pancakes with maple syrup for himself. The two soon finished their list, heading out the door, Minghao still in the cart.

“Ready?” Jeonghan reached out his arms, gesturing for Minghao to grab onto him. He complied, allowing Jeonghan to lift him out of the cart and onto his feet. “I’ll go bring it back. Go sit your cute butt down in the car.”

Minghao stayed clamped in Jeonghan’s arms, before reaching up to kiss his lips gently. 

“You’re so good to me,” He hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeonghan smiled. “My fluffy little pancake.”

“Oh my god, you’re making me hungry.”

It was a sweet moment, really. The two boys were stood in a parking lot, holding the other in their arms. They stayed that way for a little too long, enjoying their alone time, taking in the moon’s energy and each other’s, even if it was in the corner store’s parking lot. 

Minghao realized in this moment that he’d never turn down an opportunity to go to the store with Jeonghan ever again. And the truth is, there was nothing he’d rather be doing, no place else he’d rather be, and no one person he’d rather be with. 

“C’mon,” Jeonghan encouraged. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

“It’s midnight.”

“Duh,” he continued. “Breakfast at midnight is like, a _thing_ , you know.”

“Alright,” Minghao kissed Jeonghan’s forehead. “Dork.”

Jeonghan slapped Minghao’s butt playfully, and Minghao giggled as he sprinted his way to the car. 

He sat down in the passenger seat, waiting patiently for Jeonghan to arrive. He rummaged through the compartment, looking for a snack. Jeonghan had a habit of stashing snacks in his car.

Instead, he found a small green booklet. He recognized it immediately. 

Minghao had given Jeonghan a photo album for their recent anniversary, in a cute green book with little frog stickers on it. Inside were all the photos, but much to his surprise, he found something else. Each photo had a different note attached to it, written by Jeonghan. Sweet things were written about each photo, like the way he adored Minghao’s eye smile, or the way his hair was parted on that one day. He liked how he could reach behind his neck and grab a fistful of hair, or how he could feel the shivers run down Minghao’s spine when his fingers grazed over his neck. 

Minghao found himself hot in the cheeks and teary-eyed. Jeonghan had been his boyfriend for many years now, but he still gave him the butterflies in his stomach like they’d just met. And Jeonghan only seemed to fall deeper and deeper in love with Minghao. The feeling was mutual. They were truly in love. 

“I see you’ve found my hobby for when I’m stuck in traffic.”

Minghao was so immersed in the photo album, he didn’t notice Jeonghan had appeared in the driver’s seat. He looked up at him, eyes twinkling in the moonlight, tears brimming the outside. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jeonghan reached across and wiped the tears as they fell onto Minghao’s cheeks. “Don’t cry.”

“It’s like,” Minghao paused to sniffle and wipe his nose with a tissue, also found in the compartment. “It’s like every time you smile, laugh, every time you breathe, for god’s sake.”

“Spit it out, silly goose.”

“Like that.” Minghao laughed, grinning through his tears.  They weren’t bad tears, though.   They were those of someone who loved a little too much. And it was okay.

Jeonghan tilted his head to the side in confusion, prompting Minghao to elaborate on his statement. 

“Everything you do makes me fall a little more in love with you,” Minghao squeezed Jeonghan’s hand, the smile on his face never fading. 

Teary-eyed himself, Jeonghan leaned across the car to press another kiss into Minghao’s lips. It lingered a bit longer this time, but it stayed gentle and sweet.

“There’s nothing in this world I love more than you, Yoon Jeonghan,” Minghao paused, a smirk creeping onto his face. “Except maybe pancakes and maple syrup.”

“Oh my god!” Jeonghan chuckled. “We need to go!”

“I can eat pancakes anytime,” Minghao interrupted. “It’s moments like these I can never pass up.”

“I love you more than blueberry pancakes and butter,” Jeonghan said.

Minghao and Jeonghan both smiled, and they drove off together to the pancake restaurant at nearly one in the morning, without a single regret present in their minds. 


End file.
